wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział X
W dwa dni później wyjechał Jacek z dziesięciu dukatami do Radomia, aby się ogarnąć przystojnie przed podróżą, a ksiądz Woynowski został na plebanii i rozmyślał, skąd by wziąć więcej pieniędzy na cały moderunek żołnierski, na wozy, na konie, na poczet i na czeladź - co wszystko "towarzysz" musiał mieć, jeśli powagę kochał i jeśli nie chciał, aby jego samego miano za hetkę-pętelkę. Zwłaszcza wypadało tak wystąpić Taczewskiemu, który nosił wielkie i sławne, lubo już nieco zapomniane w Rzeczypospolitej nazwisko. Pewnego dnia zasiadł więc ksiądz Woynowski do stolika, namarszczył brwi, że aż biała czupryna zsunęła mu się na czoło, i rachował, ile na co będzie potrzeba. Animalia, to jest pies Filuś, oswojona liszka i borsuk trzeci, przewracały kulki bawiąc się u jego nóg, ale on na nie nie zważał, tak okrutnie był zajęty i zafrasowany, gdyż "kalkulacje" wcale nie chciały dobrze wypadać i rwały się co chwila. Nie stawało nie tylko na rzeczy pomniejsze, ale i na główne. Staruszek tarł czoło coraz mocniej, a w końcu zaczął sam z sobą głośno rozmawiać. - Wziął dziesięć - dobrze. Pewno nic mu nie ostanie. Liczmy dalej: od piwowara Kondrata na borg pięć, od Słoninki trzy, to ośm. Od Dudy talarów bitych pruskich sześć i koń podjezdek na borg. Spłaci się jęczmieniem, jeśli urodzi. Razem ośm czerwonych złotych i sześć talarów i dwadzieścia złotych moich. Mało! Choćbym mu oddał wałacha pod czeladnika, to będzie dopiero, licząc z podjezdkiem, koni dwa, a do wozu trzeba jeszcze dwa - i dla Jacka samych podwodnych najmniej dwa. Pauca! a mniej nie można, bo jeśli mu jeden padnie, musi mieć inne na odmianę. A barwa dla czeladzi, a zapasy na wóz, a kotły, a opony, a puzdra! Tfu! Z takimi pieniędzmi chyba do dragonów iść. Po czym zwrócił się do zwierząt, które znaczny czyniły hałas. - Cicho tam, odmieńce, bo skóry z was Żydom posprzedaję. I znów zaczął ze sobą rozmawiać. - Jacek ma słuszność, że Wyrąbki trzeba sprzedać. Jeno że to potem, gdy zapytają, skąd jesteś? - nie ma co rzec. Skąd? Z Wiatrowa. Z jakiego Wiatrowa? Z Wiatrowa w polu. Zaraz każdy lekce sobie takiego waży. Lepiej by zastawić, byle się zastawnik znalazł. Pągowskiemu byłoby najporęczniej, ale Jacek by o tym słyszeć nie chciał i ja sam nie wszcząłbym z nim tej materii... Mój Boże! Niesłusznie ludzie mówią: "ubogi jak mysz kościelna!" - Człeku czasem większa bieda. Mysz kościelna na święty SzczepanNa św. Szczepana lud rzucał wszelakim ziarnem na księdza przy ołtarzu, na pamiątkę ukamienowania tegoż świętego. godnie żyje, a wosk ma o każdej porze. Panie Jezu, któryś pomnożył chleb i ryby, pomnóżże tych kilka czerwonych złotych i tych kilka talarów, bo Tobie, miłościwy Panie, nic nie ubędzie, a ostatniemu Taczewskiemu dopomożesz... Tu przyszło mu do głowy, że pruskie talary, jako z luterskiego kraju pochodzące, abominację tylko w niebie wzbudzić mogą, ale co do czerwonych złotych zawahał się, czyby ich na noc pod nóżki Chrystusowi nie podłożyć - nuż nazajutrz znajdzie się ich więcej! Nie czuł się jednak godnym cudu i nawet kilkakrotnie uderzył się w piersi w skrusze za myśl zuchwałą. Ale dłużej nie mógł o tym rozmyślać, gdyż ktoś zajechał przed plebanię. Po chwili otwarły się drzwi i do izby wszedł wysoki, siwy mąż z czarnymi oczyma patrzącymi mądrze i dobrotliwie. Mąż ów skłonił się w progu i rzekł: - Jestem Cyprianowicz z Jedlinki. - Jakże, widziałem waszmość pana na odpuście w Przytyku, ale jeno z daleka, bo zjazd był srogi - zawołał ksiądz posuwając się żywo ku gościowi. - Witam waszmości z radością w moich niskich progach. - I ja też z radością tu przybywam - odpowiedział Cyprianowicz. -Wielki to i miły obowiązek pokłonić się tak znakomitemu rycerzowi i tak świętemu kapłanowi. To rzekłszy ucałował staruszka w ramię i w rękę, choć ów bronił się mówiąc: - At, co za świętość! Może oto te bestiae mają więcej zasługi przed Bogiem niż ja. Ale Cyprianowi cz mówił z taką prostotą i szczerością, że od razu tym ujął księdza Woynowskiego, poczęli więc wzajem mówić sobie słowa przychylne i z serca płynące. - Poznałem i syna waszmości - rzekł staruszek - zacny to kawaler i górnych manier. Owi Bukojemscy przy nim ledwo jak jego dworzanie. To powiadam waćpanu, że Jacek Taczewski tak go od razu pokochał, że nic, tylko go wciąż wychwala. - I mój Stach również. Często to bywa, że się ludzie biją, a potem kochają. Nikt z nas nie tylko żadnej urazy do pana Taczewski ego nie żywi, ale wszyscy chcielibyśmy rzetelną amicycję z nim zawrzeć. Byłem też u niego w Wyrąbkach i stamtąd jadę. Myślałem, że go tu znajdę, i chciałem zaprosić do Jedlinki was, księże dobrodzieju mój, i jego. - Jacek jest w Radomiu, ale jeszcze tu wróci i pewnie chętnie służyć będzie... Ale patrzże waszmość pan, jako to się tam z nim obeszli w Bełczączce. - Sami się w tym spostrzegli - odrzekł pan Cyprianowicz i już tego żałują: nie pan Pągowski, ale niewiasty. - Pan Pągowski to człek zawzięty jak mało kto, i ciężki kiedyś zda z tego rachunek przed Bogiem, a co do niewiast - Bóg z nimi... Co tu ukrywać, że całego tego pojedynku przyczyna - to jedna z nich. - Ja się tego też domyślałem, zanim mi syn potwierdził. Ale to niewinna przyczyna. - Wszystkie one niewinne... A czy waszmość wiesz, co Eklezjasta mówi o niewiastach? - Pan Cyprianowicz nie wiedział, więc ksiądz Woynowski zdjął z półki Wulgatę i odczytał ustęp z Eklezjasty, po czym rzekł: -A co? Bywają i takie - odpowiedział pan Cyprianowicz. - Jacek też nie z innej przyczyny rusza w świat. Ale tego wcalem mu nie odradzał. Owszem! - Jakże to? zaraz rusza? Wojna latem się dopiero rozpocznie. - Wiesz waćpan na pewno? - Wiem, bo dopytuję, a dopytuję dlatego, że i mojego syna nie utrzymam. - Od tego szlachcic. Jacek zaś zaraz rusza, bo mówiąc prawdę, boleśnie mu tu zostawać. - Rozumiem, rozumiem wszystko. Pośpiech - najlepsze to w takich terminach lekarstwo. - Toteż tyle tylko czasu jeszcze w tych stronach zabawi, ile będzie trzeba, aby Wyrąbki przedać lub zastawić. Nieduży to wyczółek, ale przecie radzę Jackowi, by wolej zastawił, niż sprzedawał. Choćby też nie miał nigdy już do nich wrócić, zawsze się może z nich pisać, a to jest przystojniej dla człowieka z jego krwią i nazwiskiem. - Zali koniecznie musi sprzedawać albo zastawiać? - Musi. Człowiek jest ubogi, całkiem ubogi. Waszmość wiesz, ile każda wyprawa kosztuje, a on w byle dragańskim regimencie służyć nie może. Pan Cyprianowicz zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: - To wiecie co, dobrodzieju, może ja bym wziął w zastaw Wyrąbki? Ksiądz Wojnowski zarumienił się jak panna, której młodzieniec wyznaje niespodziewanie to, co jak najmocniej pragnęła usłyszeć; ale rumieńce owe przeleciały mu tak szybko przez twarz, jak letnia błyskawica przelatuje przez wieczorne niebo, po czym spojrzał bystro na Cyprianowicza i zapytał: - A waszmości co po tym? Lecz ów odpowiedział z całą szczerością zacnej duszy: - Co mi po tym? To, że chcę zacnemu młodzianowi przysługę bez straty dla siebie oddać, za którą jeszcze sobie wdzięczność jego zaskarbię. Nie bójcie się, ojcze dobrodzieju, mam przy tym i swoje w tym wyrachowanie. Oto wyprawię jedynaka do tej samej chorągwi, w której będzie służył pan Taczewski, i tuszę, że mój Stach znajdzie w nim godnego kompaniona i przyjaciela. Wiecie, jaka to ważna rzecz kompania i co to jest wierny przyjaciel przy boku i w obozie, gdzie tak łatwo o zwadę, i na wojnie, gdzie łatwiej jeszcze o śmierć. Bóg mi fortuny nie poskąpił, a dziecko dał tylko jedno. Pan Taczewski jest mężny, trzeźwy, mistrz, jako się pokazało, do szabli - i cnotliwy, bo wyście go hodowali! Niechże będą ze Stachem jako Orestes i Pylades. Oto moje wyrachowanie. Ksiądz Woynowski otworzył mu szeroko ramiona. A to Bóg waści zesłał! Za Jacka ja ręczę jak za siebie samego. Złoto to chłop i serce ma wdzięczne jak pszenna ziemia. Bóg waści zesłał! Będzie teraz mogło moje chłopczysko pokazać się, jak na Taczewskiego Powałę przystoi - i co najważniejsza, może ujrzawszy szeroki świat, zapomni o tej dziewce, dla której tyle lat zmarnował i tyle przecierpiał. Także to ją od dawna miłował? Ba, prawdę mówiąc, od małego dziecka. A i teraz nie mówi nic, zęby zacina, ale wije się jako węgorz na trzonie... A niechże jedzie jako najprędzej, bo z tego nie mogło i nie może nic być. Nastała chwila milczenia. Trzeba jednak acuratissime o tych sprawach pogadać - rzekł wreszcie staruszek. - Ile waszmość pan możesz dać na zastaw Wyrąbków? Lichy to płachetek. Choćby i sto dukatów. Bój że się waszmość Boga! A czemu? Jeśli pan Taczewski spłaci mi to kiedyś, to wszystko jedno, ile dam, a jeśli nie spłaci, to także wyjdę na swoje, bo tu wkoło ziemie liche, a to nowina po lesie, która przeto musi być dobra. Ja dziś zabieram Stacha i Bukojemskich z powrotem do Jedlinki, a waszmościowie bądźcie na nas łaskawi, jak tylko pan Taczewski, z Radomia wróci. Pieniądze będą gotowe. - Z niebaś się waszmość wziął razem ze swoją fortuną i ze swoim złotym sercem - odpowiedział ksiądz Woynowski. Po czym kazał przynieść miodu, sam ponalewał kusztyczki i pili z ochotą, jak piją ludzie mający radość w sercu. Przy trzecim jednak kusztyczku spoważniał ksiądz i rzekł: Za pomoc, za dobre słowo, za waćpanową poczciwość niech choć dobrą radą zapłacę. Słucham. Nie osadzaj waść syna w Wyrąbkach. Dziewka jest gładka nad wszelką imaginację. Może być przy tym sama w sobie i zacna, nie przeczę, ale to Sienińska, z czego nie ona sama, ale pan Pągowski jest tak pyszny, że gdyby o nią posunął - bo ja wiem? - choćby sam nasz królewicz Jacobus, jeszcze by się to staremu nie wydało zanadto. Strzeżże waść syna, nie pozwól mu, aby sobie o tę pychę młode serce podrapał albo i śmiertelnie, jak Jacek, poranił. Ze szczerej i życzliwej przyjaźni to waści mówię, chcąc dobrym za dobre zapłacić. Pan Cyprianowicz przeciągnął dłonią po czole i tak rzekł: - Spadli nam do Jedlinki z powodu podróżnej przygody, jakoby z chmur. Ja byłem kiedyś w domu pana Pągowskiego z sąsiedzkimi odwiedzinami, ale on nie był u mnie. Wymiarkowawszy stąd jego pychę, więcej jego przyjaźni i znajomości nie szukałem. Samo to przyszło. Syna jednakże w Wyrąbkach nie osadzę ani też bałamucić mu się w Bełczączce nie pozwolę. Nie tak my stara szlachta jak Sienińscy ani może jak Pągowscy, ale szlachta, i to wyrosła z wojny, z tego, co boli, jako mawiał pan Czarniecki. Godność naszą potrafimy zachować - i mój syn nie mniej ode mnie jest na to czuły. Strzały Kupidyna trudno się młodemu ustrzec, ale powiem wam, dobrodzieju, co mi Stach rzekł, gdym go teraz w Bełczączce o dziewkę rozpytywał: "Wolę -powiada -jabłka nie urwać, niż za wysoko podskakiwać, bo jak nie doskoczę, to wstyd." O, to dobrze ma w głowie! - zawołał ksiądz. Taki on był od małego - odrzekł z pewną dumą Cyprianowicz. - Przy tym powiedział i to jeszcze, że gdy teraz dowiedział się, czym ta dziewka była dla Taczewskiego i co on dla niej przeszedł, nie chciałby za nic tak godnemu kawalerowi w drogę wchodzić. Nie, mości dobrodzieju, nie dlatego ja biorę w zastaw Wyrąbki, by synowi memu było do Bełczączki blisko. Niech mi Bóg chłopca strzeże i od wszelkiego złego go uchroni! Amen. Wierzę, jakoby mi anioł powiadał. A tę pannę niech ktoś trzeci weźmie, choćby jeden z panów Bukojemskich, którzy szczycą się tak wielką parantelą. Cyprianowicz począł się śmiać, po czym dopił miodu, pożegnał się i odjechał. Ksiądz Woynowski udał się do kościoła, aby Bogu podziękować za niespodzianą pomoc, po czym niecierpliwie czekał na Taczewskiego. A gdy nareszcie Jacek wrócił, wybiegł do niego aż na podwórze, chwycił go w ramiona i począł wołać: - Jacku! za jedno podogonie możesz dziesięć dukatów zapłacić. Sto czerwonych masz jakoby na stole i Wyrąbki przy tobie zostają! A Taczewski utkwił w niego zapadłe z męki i bezsenności oczy i zapytał ze zdziwieniem: - Co się stało? ---- Na polu chwały 10